


hi welcome to  ̶c̶h̶i̶l̶i̶'̶s̶ Avengers chaos

by undeadbuckyfan



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crunchy Peanut Butter is the devil, Loki's not a villain, Memelord Peter Parker, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, loki's alive, protective everyone tbh, so many vine references, tony stark is a dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadbuckyfan/pseuds/undeadbuckyfan
Summary: an avengers shitshow where we pretend civil war (the way it happened) and infinty war didn't happen as a way to cope, funny but there will be good Angsty feelings





	1. Bitch I Hope the Fuck You Do

Normally, you would expect a family breakfast to be peaceful and fun in the Avenger’s Compound in upstate New York. That’s incorrect. Very incorrect, in fact. At least, for this family it is.

“Quinn if you don’t get your ass up in 15 minutes I will come into that room and drag you,” Bucky shouts from outside a closed door. Suddenly a pillow flies across the room, smacking the sleeping figure across the head.

“Whomst the fuck, was that,”Quinn grumbles and began to slowly sit up on her bed. 

Ari snorts, throwing another one “He’ll drag you by the hair and you know it, dude.”

“Not these precious blonde locks! Dad will kill him, but I guess I’ll get up I’m kinda hungry,” Quinn says, getting up from the warmth of her bed with a groan. She throws on a tank and some shorts. “I’m not impressing anyone, let’s go.”

Ari is already dressed and ready, “Breakfast was ready five minutes ago.” 

Quinn blinks, annoyed, “Whatever man, I need my beauty sleep.”

“Yeah, you really do.”

They leave their shared room to walk down the hallway to the kitchen. The usual faces are bustling around the food and dining table. Bucky looks like he’s about ready to smack Steve who’s piling way too much bacon onto his plate. Clint flips another pancake onto the towering platter that Tony takes from him to places on the table.

“Wow Quinn, Ari. It’s nice of you two to decide to finally join us!” Tony shoots the two girls a smirk as he takes his place next to an empty chair, which usually isn’t there. 

“It took two pillows and Bucky screaming to get her up.” Ari shrugs, “Who’s that extra chair for?”

Tony glances at the chair in confusion for a second, “Oh that! That’s for my tiny spiderling who’s joining the Avengers breakfast for the first time, he’s in the bathroom currently.”

“Were you finally successful in creating a living thing,” Quinn laughs, “No offence Vision.” 

Just as Tony looks as if he’s going to snap at Quinn, a young boy enters the kitchen looking pretty confused. 

“Ah there he is! Ari and Quinn, meet Peter. Also known as Spiderman but we technically don’t know that,” Tony introduces the teenagers to each other.

Ari made finger guns tiredly “Sup.” 

Quinn turns to Ari, making the worst bugged out face, “WHY DOES HE BRING A CUTE BOY WHEN I LOOK LIKE A TRASH GOBLIN,” She whisper screams.

“Ya know, I can hear you. I, I mean I don’t think you look like a trash goblin and me! I’m definitely, I’m not cute,” Peter stumbles over his words, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

Ari started laughing as soon as Quinn looked at her. “Dude, oh my god.”

Quinn just rolls her eyes and takes the seat in between her parents, “I hate all of you. It’s official.” 

She snickers, piling her plate with pancakes and bacon, before sitting next to Clint

“So how do you guys know the Avengers? Do you have any cool powers,” Peter asks, with his mouth slightly full of bacon.

“That’s my dad.” Said Ari, pointing her thumb to Clint. “And that’s my mom.” She shifts  
her pointed thumb to Natasha.

Throwing a blueberry and catching it in her mouth, Quinn turns to respond, “I’m generally just pretty badass BUT, Steve and Bucky are my dads.”

Peter looks wildly between all of the parents and the two girls, “Wow, uh, that’s..that’s really cool. I didn’t know the Avengers could even have kids and yeAh, I would probably think I was badass if Captain America was my dad. Not to offend you Mister. Captain, sir.” 

Steve laughs at the boy who’s close to flailing as much as his words but Quinn rolls her eyes.

“I was being sarcastic Peter, you’re going to have to get used to that,” She says. 

“No one can tell if you’re being sarcastic or not, Quinn.” Ari pointed out, before stabbing a pancake and eating it.

Quinn shrugs, “That’s not my problem. Y'all just need a larger brain capacity.”

“So, the main reason I brought Pete here was to announce something to the three of you. I’ve decided that since he’s joining the Avengers officially, or whatever, that he needs a few more eyes on him,” Tony starts “And that both you girls will be joining him at his high school in New York City.”

 

Ari groaned out of annoyance automatically. 

“I’m sorry but, who the fuck agreed to that,” Quinn snapped. 

“Hey! Mister Stark I don’t need protection! I’m totally capable of handling everything myself,” Peter says while dropping several pancake pieces on the floor.

“We already signed your transfer papers. You’re going, it’s not just about you,” Bucky tells Quinn.

“God dammit.” Ari grumbled, eating a piece of bacon.

Quinn gets up from the table, “I’ve suddenly lost my appetite. Enjoy breakfast, spiderboy.” And with that she leaves the kitchen. 

Ari watched her walk out, before sighing and finishing her food.

“It’s spiderman,” Peter mumbles weakly before resorting to playing with the syrup on his plate.

“She’ll warm up, she just has trouble with public schools,” Steve assures him.

“So… Where will he be sleeping? Or is he staying where he usually stays?” Ari asked.

“Well we were thinking he could stay in your apartment area, since you’ll be traveling to school together,” Tony replies. 

Ari nodded, "Okay." She turned to Peter "Are you done eating?"

 

"Oh! Yeah, yeah I'm done thank you. It was good," Peter says.

 

"Okay, good. I'll show you around the compound." She grabbed her empty plate and rinsed it in the sink.

 

Peter jumped up to follow and stumbled over his seat. He also rinsed his plate in the sink after Ari and then followed her out of the kitchen. "So, do you think Quinn will be pissed about me staying here or, or will it be cool?"

 

Ari shrugged "I don't think she'll mind, really. She's just had bad experiences with going to school, and isn't stoked about going again."

Peter nods, "Oh, okay. Alright. Yeah, I just didn't want to get off on the wrong foot. So what are you going to show me?"

"Just around the compound, so you get a general idea of where everything is." Ari explained, "I think I have a map somewhere in my room."

Before Peter could respond a blonde whirlwind comes bounding down the hallway towards them, finally dressed in a light pink velvet dress, no shoes, "Alright I'm over my tantrum. We should go to the weapons room first!"

Ari nodded "Yeah, we should. Could show off our collections."

With eyes wide in confusion and a little fear Peter asks, "You guys have collections....of weapons?"

"Yeah, with protective Avengers for parents, there's not much else to do." Ari answered.

"We've been trying to get them to let us go on missions for about a year now, maybe now that you're on the team they'll let us. Come on let's go!" Quinn says.

Ari grinned "Oh, they better!" She chuckled, and followed Quinn.

The three teens quickly make their way down the oversized hallway until they reach the weapons room. Peter looked a little overwhelmed at all of the guns hanging on one wall, each under a different person's name. There was a door that led to a shooting range so that the Avengers could practice, not like they really needed it. Quinn and Ari led the boy to the wall on the farthest side full of drawers that pull out vertically.

"The pink one is mine, naturally." Quinn began, "I'm sure Tony will let you have a drawer as well, it's where we keep all of our weapons."  
Ari opened her drawer, shuffling around inside it. 

Quinn slid her drawer fully open, showcasing at least 30 knives of all shapes and sizes. A row of brass knuckles in colors Peter didn't even know weapons could be made in. Ari caught his shocked face when Quinn moved her literal claw weapon to the side and laughed.

"Strange collection, isn't it? They're fun to find."

"Is that, those brass knuckles, is that one diamond encrusted?!" Peter squeaks to which both of the girls laugh.

Quinn reaches and grabs it, "Yeah, they're mostly for show but they're still pretty badass."

"Sometimes it's pretty hard to find them, but we do eventually and it's always worth it."

"DUDE, we should spar!" Quinn shouts and Peters eyebrows shoot up, a look of nervousness spreads across his face. "Or actually we should probably show you the apartment area I'm assuming you're staying in with us."

Ari nods. "Yeah, I need to give you that old map anyway."

He nods quickly and the three turn to walk down the hallway once again. Once they get to the apartment area, Peter's jaw drops.

"This is all yours!? This is bigger than my apartment in Queens!" He yells as he runs his hand over the marble counter top of the small kitchen. "That TV is huge oh my GOD!"

"Yeah, I know, right? It's great here. You're room is over there." She points to a guest room.

"We actually go grocery shopping pretty soon because we're low on snacks. I'm sure all the parents will want us to have a 'bonding night' as they call it, before we go to school," Quinn says with a slight eye roll

Ari sighed. "Of course they do."

"S'not so bad. We have like every gaming system, ever. We're both huge nerds so we have a lot of TV shows and movies on DVD, plus Netflix," The blonde tells Peter

He looks at them in awe, "Honestly that sounds freaking fantastic. What kind of snacks should we get? OH! we should build a fort!"  
Ari smirked "I like your style. Fort, snacks, and netflix all night long

"Oh yeah. We're going to be GREAT friends, " Quinn says, skipping over to the pantry. "We need doritos, cup of noodle, oreos. I'm running pretty low on peanut butter, all we have is fucking crunchy, who's a slut."

"Crunchy literally tastes like shit with nuts in it." Ari commented. 

"You guys are wild. But correct," Peter nods.

"Why is it even in our pantry?" Ari asked. "Who bought it? What kind of scoundrel?"

Quinn shook her head, curls bouncing everywhere, "My dad. The star spangled man with a plan says it has more protein but I'll be damned to Hell before I eat that shit."

Ari wrinkled her nose. "That's gross. What a heathen."

~

“YOUUUR BACKYARD FRIENDS, THE BACKYARDIGANS,” Quinn whisper screams as she hangs off the back of one of the couches in the living room. 

With her fist raised in the air as a ‘fuck yeah’ motion, Ari is lying on the floor, face down, and whisper screams along.

“This is the best sleepover I’ve ever been to!” Peter yelled. He’s hanging from the ceiling with one of his webs that’s covered in chocolate ice cream.

“I think you’ve had a little too much ice cream buddy you’re yelling at 2 in the morning,” Quinn laughed. 

“Stop yelling they’re gonna find us out.” Ari grumbles, moving her head up to look at the screen.

Quinn goes to roll her body but she ends up flipping off of the couch onto the floor. “I am the strongest Avenger,” She says with such a strong sleepy conviction that Peter loses his grip on the web and falls to the floor next to her. 

“It’s sleepy time,” Peter mumbles and passes out on the floor. 

Ari laughs tiredly, “haha losers you fell off the--” she immediately passes out.

“You’re all weak,” She says before shifting her feet to lay across Peter because it’s more comfortable than the floor, “Bitchbabies.”

~

“Aw look at the little destructive babies, they warmed up to each other fast,” Tony teases from above the mass of teenage limbs on the floor.

Steve trips over a couple of cartons of ice cream, “How did they even eat this much?”

“We-They’re teenagers, why is the Backyardigans playing on TV?” Bucky asks while trying to untangle his ankle from a sheet.

The theme song starts to play again, and Ari automatically sits up, singing along for a whole 2 verses before passing back out.  
“A whole cinematic masterpiece,” Quinn croaks.

Bucky gives her an incredulous look before laughing, “You have a plastic spoon in your curls darlin’, rough night?”

Peter shoots up, “WE’VE GOT THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD IN OUR YARD TO EXPLORE-is that a spoon, it still has ice cream on it.”

“What timezone is this? What the fuck?” Quinn asks before getting up, stretching, “Oh, I love when my body cracks in the morning. Makes me feel like glow stick.” 

Ari sits up quickly “Where the fuck am I.” 

“Monticello,” Quinn replies solemnly. 

“Whom.”

Peter chokes out a laugh, “YOU DON’T HAVE THE VOTES.”

Ari joins in “Hahahahahaha” 

“We can keep him I guess, he likes Hamilton. Do you cuff your jeans too?” Quinn asks while walking to the kitchen to pour more caffeinated garbage into her corpse. 

“Oh, yeah.”

“The Gay Agenda. I love it.”

Steve, Bucky, and Tony all look back and forth at the three teens in the utmost confusion. 

“Well, you all of school today so, get ready,” Steve says before the three men make their way to the doorway.

Quinn jumps on the island counter, “Bitch I hope the FUCK you do-”

“You’ll be a dead son of a bitch-”, Ari joins

“I'll tell you that!” Peter finishes.

“Great, now there’s three of them,” Bucky sighs and they leave.

“Oh come on, y’all love us.” Ari grins.

dQuinn walks towards her bedroom door, “Time to get ready for Hell!”


	2. *Girl Vaping* WOw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of high school and Dad eyebrows of disappointment.

The trio got off at the stop right in front of Peter’s high school. A whole 45 minutes late.

“I wanna go home.” Ari automatically claims.

Peter rolls his eyes but nods, “We haven’t even gotten into the building yet and we already have detention.”

“Name a more iconic trio, I’ll wait. Let’s blow these nerds away,” Quinn pushes past the other two into the high school, her heels clicking on the grimy floor, “Wow, did not miss that smell.”  
Ari wrinkled her nose, “It smells like someone took a shit in the bushes.”

“That would be the wonderful scent of teenagers forgetting that deodorant exists,” The blonde fake gags as they make their way to the office to get the two girl’s schedules for their classes.  
Turns out the entire world was against them because they only got one class together, Algebra 2, the most disgusting subject.

“Where is English even at?” Quinn asked, walking down the hallway trying to navigate Midtown.

“Uhhhh it’s down this hallway a little bit, Room 213,” Peter replied, “I have to get to Physics but I’ll see you guys later. Text me if you need anything, I guess.”  
Ari looked disgusted as she stared at her paper, “Oh god I have U.S. History.”

“This is going to be the absolute worst,” She said and the two girls departed from each other.

~

Quinn was right. It was pretty much the absolute worst.

~

The trio finally got to meet up for lunch, and the two girls got to meet Peter’s best friend Ned.  
“Peter, you’re telling me that you know two really, uh, really pretty girls and you didn’t tell me?!” Ned exclaimed as the four of them sat down at an empty table.

Quinn smirked, ready to flirt with the poor, already flustered boy but Ari put a hand on her shoulder in warning.

“Thanks Ned, it’s wonderful to meet you,” She told him before frowning at the food on the table.

“Uh- Yeah, nice to, um, meet you too.” Ned stuttered. 

She grinned, “Aw Ari look, he’s nervous.”

Ari snorted, “Don’t mind her, Ned, she’s a bitch, to put it simply.”

Ned laughed nervously, before turning to his food.

“Can’t argue with that.” Quinn shrugged.

Peter started shoving fries into his mouth, spidey metabolism and all that shit, “So how was your first day?”

“I want to burn down this whole ass school.” Ari said in a monotone voice, as if it was completely normal.

Ned and Peter made eye contact with slightly terrified faces.

“I tried to reenact like three vines and no one got my references so honestly, this school scares me. And my dad used to be an assassin so that’s saying a lot,” Quinn said.

“An- An assassin?” Ned asked, nearly choking on a carrot. “Who’s your dad?”

Quinn smack Peter on the back of the head, causing him to choke on his pizza, “Are you an idiot? You didn’t tell him who are parents are?”

“I’m sorry it never came up! We’ve been kinda busy. I literally, uh moved houses,” Peter trailed off. The realization that he hadn’t told Ned that he was an Avenger, and that he had moved to the headquarters upstate hit him. 

“Dude, I’m your guy in the chair. You’re supposed to tell me things,” Ned bumped his shoulder into Peters.

“HEY! PENIS PARKER!” A voice shouted from across the cafeteria.

Quinn’s head shot up, “What the fuck kinda weak insult.”

Peter groaned, putting down his pizza slice. “Damnit.” 

Flash made his way over to the four and slapped a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “Hey Penis, how much did you pay these girls to sit at your table?”

Ari raised an eyebrow, “Excuse me?” 

“Do you have a problem,” Quinn looked him up and down, “Q-tip?”

Flash took a step back but quickly recovered, “If you’re brainwashed, blink twice to tell me if I need to get you help.” He smirked at his cleverness. 

Quinn shot up from her seat, faster than lightning to pin him down against the table, “Jokes about brainwash? Not funny, just to start off. Secondly, I’d suggest you leave us the fuck alone. Do I make myself clear?”

Ari didn’t move, knowing that this was Quinn’s fight from the start. She did, however, glare at him intensely from her seat.

Ned, a little shocked but mostly impressed said in the tone from that one vine, “Wow.”

“Quinn, WHOA, it’s okay. Please let him go, jeez, you’re drawing a crowd,” Peter rambled trying to pry her arms from Flash’s neck.

She rolled her eyes but let him go, noticing the teachers walking towards them. Flash choked out a breath as he staggered away from the two. 

“You guys,” He drew in a deep breath, “Will pay for that. Eventually.”

~

They made it through the day. Barely. Now the three of them were sitting at the dinner table with the rest of the Avengers. 

Bucky swallowed his bite of garlic bread, “So, how was school.”

“Quinn pinned my stupid ‘enemy’ against the lunch table,” Peter replied to which he received another slap against the back of his head.

Ari huffed, “He deserved it, after what he said.”

It was amazing. All four dad’s pinched the bridges of their noses at the same time in disappointment while Natasha gave a look of approval.  
“She didn’t get suspended I don’t see the problem,” Natasha shrugged. 

“Exactly.” Ari said.

Peter looked between the two redheads, “You look really related right now.” 

They both gave him a slightly scary smile that made him shove an entirely too big bite of spaghetti into his mouth.

“That’s, no offense Nat, but that’s not the point. You can’t attack people every time they piss you off,” Steve scolded Quinn.

“Please don’t give me the Dad eyebrows of disappointment.”

“I’m serious Quinn.”

She rolled her eyes but nodded, “Seems to work every time you put your shield through a door.”

“What was that, darlin’?” Bucky smirked.

“Absolutely nothing, daddy dearest,” Quinn flashed her fakest smile.

“Uh sorry to interrupt, but Sir there is something down in the lab that I urge to go take a look at.” F.R.I.D.A.Y announced over the group. Tony groaned but got up from his place and left the room without a word.

“I have a feeling we’re going on another mission,” Clint groaned into his beer.

~


	3. Honey, You Got A Big Storm Comin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooo Boy

It was finally the weekend for the trio after a long first week at Midtown that thankfully didn’t include anymore pinning of Flash against a lunch table. Well, thankfully according to Peter. Quinn and Ari had different opinions but the sudden influx of school work and adapting to being up at 5 am every day got to them. 

They were all sprawled out on the living room floor, kind of dead to the world at this point on their laptops. 

“My eyes kinda feel like they’re melting, but, tumblr,” Ari groaned as she rubbed her face and cracked her knuckles.

“We should do something fun, this week was kind of ass,” Peter suggested.

“What if we…” Quinn thought for a moment, before snapping her fingers, “Prank ‘em.”

“Hoooohoooo bitch, smack cam,” Ari jumped up from her spot, causing the other two to join her.

Quinn gave her an evil grin, “Tony first.”

“Are you sure that we should be doing that to Mister Stark, I don't wanna upset him,” Peter said nervously.

“The point is to upset them.” Ari said, as if it were common knowledge that the best decision was to make Tony Stark angry. 

“The worst thing he can do is hit us with his blasters and from personal experience, they ain’t that bad,” Quinn shrugged.

“You cried for a full day when he hit you and Steve almost killed him”

“See! Not that bad.”

Peter shook his head, “You guys are actually insane, but let's do it I guess.”

“Yeah, we know we are.” 

They eventually decided, since Peter was being a little bitchbaby that he would be the one to film. So, naturally, Quinn was going to be the one doing the slapping, of Tony Stark. 

Ari snickered from behind the camera as they slowly approached Tony. 

She was extra of course, doing a small roll before hopping to her feet in front of him, “SMACK CAM!” 

All was silent after the smack across Tony’s face, until the coffee cup he was holding crashed to the ground and shattered.   
“You’re dead to me, all three of you kids.”

After that, all that could be heard was the shrieks of three teenagers and some very colorful language from Stark throughout the compound.   
~  
They escaped, barely. Or maybe Tony just gave up.

“I think we should do Clint next,” Quinn suggested, clutching her stomach as she tried to catch her breath. 

“I’ll smack ‘em.” Ari said quickly, “He won’t stab me as hard.”

“Let’s fuckin do this”  
~

They deemed smacking Clint more succesful because all he did was ruffle Ari’s hair afterwards. That was until they were scheming to do the smack cam on Bucky and the archer dropped from the ceiling, scaring the shit out of the three of them.

“I told you I’d get you lil fuckers back,” Clint grinned before climbing back into the vents.

“Peter, I’m pretty sure you just broke my wrist,” Quinn hissed at him.

Peter loosened his grip, “That was the scariest thing I’ve ever witnessed. Oh my God. I can feel my heart in my ears.”

“I can feel my heart in my ass, and I should have expected that,” Ari said.

~  
The next victim was Bucky, and this time the trio set up a few cameras in the gym where he was training with Steve and Sam.  
They were sitting on the rafters, planning out where exactly Quinn was going to drop down from and slap her father. 

“Dude you haven’t slapped anyone, you’re taking on my other dad,” She whispered.

Peter’s eyes widened as he shook his head frantically, “I don’t think he’s recovered from the first time I took his shield.”

“Even better, a vendetta!” Quinn whispered, a little louder than she wanted to.

The men stopped lifting weights for a second.

“Oh shit.”

“Did ya’ll hear something?” Sam asked, scanning the room.

“Probably just Tony working on F.R.I.D.A.Y.” Bucky shrugged and they all got back to their weights.

“Oh honey, you gotta big storm coming,” Quinn grinned. 

With the cameras rolling, the blonde dropped down and landed on Bucky’s shoulder’s with perfect precision (Thanks Aunt Tasha) and smacked his left cheek.  
“SMACK CAM DADDYO,” She screams as she flips off his shoulder, landing on her feet. 

Right after that magnificent sight, Peter quickly dropped from the ceiling, landing in front of Steve, “SMAck cAM” He screeched, smacking Steve and quickly jumped back onto the wall, scurrying away.

“YOU LITTLE SHITS,” Bucky and Steve yelled at the same time. At this point, Ari was laughing so hard she fell from the rafters onto a mat as the other two got attacked by the super soldiers.

Peter and Quinn ran into the common room where Natasha, Clint and Tony were watching a movie. Before anyone could speak, the shield whizzed through the air barely missing Peter’s shoulder. He screamed and jumped up into Quinn’s arms. 

“DUDE?!”

“Tony get your SPIDER!” Steve yelled as him and Bucky came into view, out of breath from chasing the kids.

Ari was close behind, with a phone in her hand filming the whole thing.

“You should have thought about me helping you before your little blonde beast slapped me in the lab,” Tony snapped. 

“Now now fellas, let’s not start a civil war,” Ari finger gunned with one hand. As seen in the YouTube video all of the adults shot her a look that should have melted the phone. 

Natasha was the only one with a shit eating grin, “How come I didn’t have smack cam?”

Peter replied, still in Quinn’s arms, “You’re uh, Mrs. Black Widow ma’am, honestly terrifying and we weren’t seeking a death wish.” Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. 

“Ya know, I’m an ex assassin too,” Bucky grumbled. 

“Ah yes, but you won’t touch a hair on my perfect little head because I’m your princess,” Quinn said like it was common knowledge. This time, everyone in the room rolled their eyes. 

“You can put me down now, Quinn,” Peter said and ended up being dropped onto the floor.

An alarm started blaring through the compound, which was met with groans. 

“Who’s ass do we have to kick now?” Tony asked.

F.R.I.D.A.Y responded, “Sorry to interrupt the pranking sir but, there seems to be strange attacks in Europe with some otherworldly beings. Or at least that’s all the government is telling us for now.”

“Otherworldly beings? Where’s Thor?” Steve asked.

“He went up to Asgard to check on things.” Clint said. 

The armor was already building around Tony, “Not to be dramatic but I don’t have a good feeling about this.”

“Sir, it seems to be a direct attack from space. There are dead Asgardians.” F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke over the group.

“We need to go, now,” Natasha said as she came back into the room in her suit.

Peter scrambled to his feet, “Yeah just give me a second to get my suit on.”

“If Spiderboy goes, we’re going,” Quinn interjects, point to herself and Ari.

“My ass you’re going to battle aliens,” Bucky said.

“Stop treating me like I’m five! Peter and I are the same age, I’ve got the strength of two super soldiers. Let me fight!”

“I can fight too, we’ve been training our entire lives!” Ari added.

Tony was all armored up, “Well actually, the kid isn’t coming this time either so you can all shut your traps. Stay at the compound. Let the adults handle this.”

“Bullshit!”

“QUINN! Watch your mouth,” Steve snapped. 

“The Quinjet is ready to go, we need to leave before the death count gets bigger than Tony’s ego,” Clint announced. 

"I'm going to allow that comment in a time of stress, Barton," Tony said.

The trio slumped on the couch as they watched their parents ready to go fight an unknown force from space.  
Little did they know that soon they’d be fighting to get those same people back. And maybe the universe. How do teenagers cope? Memes, and lot’s of punching.


	4. ᵇᶦᵗᶜʰ ʷʰᵃᵗ ᵗʰᵉ ᶠᵘᶜᵏ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who ya callin’ trash panda, princess!”

“Not to be dramatic but if you don’t give me information on where my dads are, F.R.I.D.A.Y, I’m gonna lose my goddamn mind,” Quinn shouted to the ceiling of the Avengers common room.

“The Avengers are scattered around the universe.” F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice announced

“ᵇᶦᵗᶜʰ ʷʰᵃᵗ ᵗʰᵉ ᶠᵘᶜᵏ” Peter screeched.

“As much as I love vines I really don’t think this is the time. Is there any more information you can give us? We have to do something,” Quinn said.

“The Avengers that have been kidnapped at the battle in England are Steve, Clint, Wanda, Tony and Bruce,” F.R.I.D.A.Y recited. 

“Kidnapped?!” Ari exclaimed, “We gotta go after them!”

Before anyone else could speak, the sliding glass doors in the entryway opened to reveal a raccoon with a very large gun, a tree taller than Peter, and a girl with pitch black eyes.

“You guys...you’re seeing this right?” Peter asked.

“Why the fuck is there a tree, an alien, and a fuckin’ trash panda in our compound!?” Quinn whispered, a little too loudly.

The raccoon cocked it’s gun, “Who ya callin’ trash panda, princess!”

“Oh my God, it talks!” Peter squeaked. 

“Of course I talk, what am I, an animal?” The raccoon snarked.

The trio looked between them with eyebrows raised. 

“I Am Groot,” Groot said with a video game in hand and proceeded to get comfortable on one of the couches.

“What the fuck? I’m Quinn Roger-Barnes, I guess?” She replied, throwing her hands in the air.

Groot gave her a look like, ‘... bimch?’

“Anyways, I’m Rocket. That’s Groot-”

“Yeah I think we got that,” Ari said

Rocket just rolled his eyes, “And that’s Mantis. We were sent by the pirate angel to come get you.”

“Pirate Angel? You mean Thor?” Peter asked and Rocket nodded.

Ari jutted her hip, scarily similar to Natasha, “Can someone actually give us some information on what the fuck is going on?”

“Basically, this big purple grape dilido is trying to end the universe with some stones, and he sent one of his creepy kids and that’s who your Avengers went to fight. Didn’t go so well for them but he’s also got one of our own so we came to get you guys to get all of them back,” Rocket explained. 

“I would say im surprised they sent for us, but then again, it’s Thor,” Ari sighed, “Well, to the weapons room.”

Quinn did a little dance, “The universe may be in danger but my combat outfit? Stunning. Let’s go.”

~  
Peter was busy trying to press every single button in the Guardians ship while Rocket, Ari, and Quinn planned how they would rescue the Avengers.

“So, who’s not captured by the dilido?” Ari asked.

“Some dude with a metal arm, chick with red hair and some winged dude, I didn’t really have time to get names. One of the guys has one of the stones in his head,” Rocket said while putting together more weapons on the table.

Quinn nodded, “So Bucky, Natasha, Sam and Vision should be waiting for us. Ari you should see if you can get some morse code or some spy shit across to your mom. I’ll see what I can do for папа” (translation: papa)

“Oh, and Thor’s brother is not captured either,” Mantis said from the front of the ship.

“Loki? Huh. Anyways, I hate you and your true spy stereotypes.” Ari said, before going to do exactly that. Spy stereotypes.

Peter turned away from the buttons, Rocket didn’t tell him but he was two away from self destructing the ship, “Mr.Loki? The one that attacked New York City? Is he- Is less, ya know, murderous now?” 

“I wouldn’t say that, but murderous for the right kind of people,” Rocket replied. 

Ari came back, “Okay, I got ahold of my mom. The remaining Avengers are in England, we should meet them there.”

“Well, we should be in for a good fight,” Peter sighed.   
~  
The fields where the battle had been taking place looked like it’d been run through a blender. Several things were on fire, and buildings were crumbled all around the trio, and the Guardians making their way through the field.

“Damn, when the Avengers come to fight the destruction is no joke,” Quinn commented, kicking over what was left of an alien corpse. 

One of the aliens growled, jumping out to attack but was quickly brought down by a rain of bullets from Rocket’s gun. 

“That’s disgusting,” Peter grimaced at the black tar that oozed out of the body.

There was movement in the treeline and suddenly a very worn out looking Bucky walked out to meet them.

“Папа!” Quinn yelled, running full force at him and landing in his arms, “How are we gonna get dad back? I’m ready to kick ass.”

He sighed, “You kids shouldn’t even be here. It all went to shit.” 

“Yeah, well, we are. Thor sent for us.” Ari shrugged.

“Of course he did. We have a makeshift base with two quinjets back in the forest, come on.” 

Other warm greetings were made once they made it back to base, including a loving nickname of ‘little spider’ for Peter from Natasha since she knew he was anxious about getting Tony back.  
The affections were quickly lost once the plans on how to get the other Avengers, and as the trio learned Gamora, who was also kidnapped, back from Thanos.

“I’m just saying! Ari and I are small we could climb into where the giant doughnut is parked and gather intel!” Quinn argued. 

“I’m not using my daughter to gather information on aliens!” Bucky snapped back.

“Mom, I know how to climb through vents if you would just-”

“Absolutely not, neither of you have received enough training for situations like this,” Natasha said. 

“THAT’S BECAUSE YOU NEVER LET US GO ON ANY MISSIONS!” Quinn yelled at full volume, to which she regretted due to the amount of deadly assassin looks she got. 

“What’s the point of us being here if you won’t let us help? Last time I checked, Mister Stark let me on the team for a reason, uh, so, that came out a lot more rude than I meant but the point still stands. Even if Quinn and Ari don’t fight, I am, because I’m, uh, I’m an Avenger,” Peter spoke up for the first time in a while, standing his ground in front of Bucky and Natasha. Which is a pretty bad ass thing to do in the other girls’ eyes.

Natasha raised her eyebrows, “Fine spiderling, you can fight. Ari, stay in the quinjet.”

Ari looked like she wanted to say something, but decided against it and walked over to a bench.

“Fine, you want us to stay in the quinjet? That’s cool. Ari, whenever you want to join me,” Quinn shot her a look, “You’re welcome to.”   
Ari stood up quickly, following her. 

The two girls entered the jet, and one of them hit the button for the door to close up.

“You want us to stay on the jet? Fine, we’ll steal one,” Quinn announced, to no one in particular as she started the engines. 

~  
The doughnut space ship wasn’t as intimidating as they thought, nor was it that hard to get into and get some useful information. Ari ended up scaling some of the railings so she could hear some of Thanos’ minions talking about how difficult the ‘Blond Beef’ was being. It took all of her not to laugh. 

While Ari was figuring out where the Avengers were being kept, Quinn was figuring out how to hack into the ship’s database and figured out where the aliens were coming from.   
Eventually they returned to the base camp with all of the information to some pretty pissed off parents. 

“I don’t get why y’all are so angry we literally got all the information needed.” Ari shrugged.

Sam’s eyebrows shot up, “We told you little demons to stay in the jet, not TAKE the jet.”

“Technically we did stay in the jet for most of the mission sooooo,” Quinn shrugged and Bucky looked like he was going to strangle her. 

“You’re both grounded, till you’re thirty but, thank you for getting the information without getting caught,” Natasha said and the adults walked away to start planning once again.

That’s when the two girls were bombarded by a bouncing spider talking a mile a minute, “WHy didn’t you guys tell me you were gonna go out on your own?! I could’ve helped, I wanna prove myself just as much as you two. I’m an actual Avenger dude!”

Quinn rolled her eyes, “If you say the phrase ‘I’m an Avenger’ one more time I’ll revoke the title so hard out of your ass you won’t be able to use your spidey senses.”

Ari snorted, “Besides, we couldn’t exactly run out of the quinjet to bring you with us, that would raise questions.”

“It was a snap decision, don’t get your suit in a twist,” Quinn said as she cleaned her guns. 

Peter was about to sass back before an explosion went off a couple miles east of them. The spider mask built around his face before all three of them ran to the rest of the group.

“What the hell was that?” Ari asked. 

“Trouble,” Vision replied before shooting up above the treeline to get a better view of what was going on by the explosion.

Before a plan could be put in place, lightning struck the ground around them and suddenly Thor and Loki stood before them. 

“Hey, greasy, you help me get my dad back and we’ll call it even with your little shitshow attack on my city,” Quinn yelled to the brothers. 

Loki looked offended but then revealed a small fond smile, “Don’t worry little one, I have just as much vengeance towards the purple beast as you.”

Quinn shrugged in approval, “Eh, I like him.”

“What’s going on down there Thor?” Natasha asked, stepping forward towards them.

“Thanos has brought more aliens to fight, and probably a few more of his children. At the moment he only has one of the infinity stones but that still makes him extremely powerful. We need proceed with caution. Are you bringing the tiny fighters along?” Thor announced. 

“YES!” Quinn and Ari said quickly, at the same time. 

“NO!” Bucky yelled immediately after them.

Thor looked confused for a split second but then let out a giant grin, “So they come and fight, Excellent. Let’s go, I’ve got some ass to kick.”

“You can’t say no to the pirate angel,” Rocket said as he climbed atop Groot to travel to the fight. 

“I’m going to rescue my stupid husband and he’s gonna kick my ass,” Bucky groaned as he led some of the team into one of the quinjets.

Quinn laughed, “Boy oh boy, I better catch that on film.”

“You’re never leaving the compound again.”

“We’ll see about that, пожилой человек” Quinn smirked. (translation: old man) 

And with that the jets took off towards the now on fire part of the forest, and unknown to the trio of teenagers, basically their own personal hell.


	5. Yeet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst? I know her very well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl i definitely freaked out writing this! it hurt my heart, if you want some angsty art to go along we'll supply it with the next update.

As the 5 Avengers (and Loki) flew the jets and discussed plans (that they wouldn’t let the main trio listen to), Ari, Quinn, and Peter, discussed their own plans as Peter based it off what he heard from the not so subtle Avengers.

“What are your spidey senses picking up?” Quinn asked.

Peter cocked his head in the direction of where the remaining Avengers were planning, “It’s like Thor doesn’t know the meaning of an inside voice. They’re sending Natasha in the back, obviously. I think she’s going to dismantle the power of the doughnut-”

“Quinn should follow her, she already knows where everything is.” Ari suggested. 

“Yeah like I can sneak up and in with your mom without her noticing, I don’t think that will work.” She scoffed.

Ari smirked a little, “Something tells me out of all those Avengers, well maybe besides Thor, she’s the one who’s actually going to let us do something.”

“You spies are wicked annoying, you know that?” Quinn grinned. 

“As I was EAVESDROPPING, Thor is obviously going to ambush from the front. I can’t get descriptions of the aliens but they aren’t cute. Bucky and Sam are going to get the rest of the team. Vision is supposed to stay back with Rocket and Mantis because we can’t risk Thanos getting another stone,” Peter said. 

Quinn dropped her knives into the slots around her thighs and moved to the edge of the quinjet, “I don’t have a good feeling about this.”

“Neither do I,” Ari agreed, putting the first arrow in her quiver.   
~  
The quinjet dropped into the open field where the doughnut landed. The aliens that everyone had already seen were lined around the ship, docile, like they had no true mind of their own but Thanos and his children were nowhere to be seen.  
The Avengers and Minis exited the jet.

“Peter, you can go with Sam and Bucky. Use your sense to make sure they don’t get their asses handed to them, please,” Natasha started.

“First of all, I don’t need a twelve year old watching my ass-” Sam started.

“I’m sixteen,” Peter tried to pipe up.

“Nuh uh, we’re the adults here teeny, you follow our rules and use your weird radioactive shit to make sure we don’t die by some gross aliens,” Sam said. 

Natasha rolled her eyes at the bickering, “If you two children are done, I’d like to save my husband. Quinn and Ari, I’m going to tell you to stay back with Rocket, Vision and Mantis but something tells me you probably won’t listen so please try not to die, thanks.”

“Wow, mom you know me so well,” Ari said and then began to make her way to the treeline where she could gain better vantage points of the fighting.

“Thor while you’re fighting and being all godly or whatever, make sure my kids don’t die,” Bucky said, cocking his gun.

Peter began to bounce, “Holy shit, Mister Barnes White Wolf Winter Soldier sir, you think of me like your kid?!”

“You-you can just call me Bucky, and since collectively your parents are being held by an oversized panini, yeah you’re all my kids right now,” Bucky replied and Peter almost fainted in response. 

“Alright anyways we need to go so here,” Natasha handed the trio, the Guardians and Loki ear pieces so that they would all be able to stay connected.

~  
The field was soaked in black tar from alien corpses from the minute the fighting began. Natasha managed to shut off some of the power of the ship, with the help of Quinn of course but, it wasn’t enough.  
Thanos ended up portaling away with Gamora to go find another stone on another planet, leaving his children to deal with Vision and the rest of the Avengers. 

Thor was taking on the front of the fight with his brother Loki. Slicing and thundering through the seemingly endless amount of aliens. It was almost impossible to count the amount, and to keep track of the ones that tried to sneak off to Vision, who had the remaining Guardians to protect him. Quinn and Natasha eventually made it onto the battlefield. 

“Come here you lil alien bastards,” Quinn screamed as she cut down the throats of them, using one of the falling corpses to backflip over one coming from behind her. 

“I got you from behind but stop moving so fast, not all of us have super soldier speed,” Ari yelled over the coms, running from in between the trees and climbing them when necessary. She just grinned in response.

Natasha and Quinn fought together seamlessly, picking off what Thor’s lightning bolts couldn’t reach but the amount was still overwhelming. 

“You’re all children! You’re nothing, your fight means nothing in the face of Thanos!” Ebony Maw yelled from across the field.

Quinn spit out some blood, “If the fight means nothing ugly, why don’t you come fight me yourself?!”

Natasha spun around but it was already too late, the blonde was barreling towards the child of Thanos, shooting every alien in her path. 

“QUINN! Stop you absolute idiot!” Ari yelled into the coms, finally making her way onto the field. She shoved her bow through a couple of aliens and made it to her moms side. 

“She’s faster than us we won’t get to her in time!” Natasha screamed.

“Don’t you dare let my stupid, reckless daughter who takes after Steve way too much, die Tasha!” Bucky finally chimed in.

“Soldier, how’s the progress on the rest of the team?” Thor called. 

As soon as the sentence was spoken, something blasted out of the side of the doughnut. “Don’t worry children, mommy’s here,” Tony said over the coms, blasting the aliens below him, “God, those things really are ugly.” 

Peter was hanging from one of his webs on the armor’s foot and he dropped onto Quinn, tackling her to the ground, “Not the time to die princess.”

“Oh fuck off Parker, he deserves it!” Quinn shouted, throwing knife into the head of the alien behind him.

“Language!”

“DAD! Fancy seeing you here!” 

Oh boy, if you had seen the Steve double Dad eyebrow of disappointment, you would have fainted. 

Suddenly, a rain of arrows flew over their heads, piercing the aliens and blowing them to bits. Nat’s head shot up from fighting with a grin on her face, “Oh now it’s gonna be a good fight.”

Clint slid through the grass, shooting with perfect precision and his daughter by his side, shooting right along with him. 

For a moment, the fight seemed to be on the side of the Avengers. The rest of the team was free and they could cover the whole field. The number of aliens was finally dwindling to a reasonable amount.

“Come on squidward, give me the best you got!” Stark yelled, blasting him.

“Do not mock me, you pitiful thing,” Ebony replied.

Ebony flew up to Tony’s level, landing several blows onto to the armor with objects surrounding them. The other members of the Black Order took this as a cue to join the fight against the Avengers.   
Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight immediately went after Natasha and Steve, with Bucky as back up. 

Meanwhile, Peter fought through the masses of aliens on the ground with Clint and Ari. 

“Oh, so Tony can antagonize the aliens but when I do it, it’s reckless and dangerous,” Quinn yelled as she ran towards Peter, “Spideyboy you better yeet me far, just like we practiced.”

“Hell yeah!” He yelled and positioned his body in the correct way.

Quinn flew through the air, landing on the back of Proxima who had both of her dad’s cornered. “It’s time to back off, you big emo bitch,” She said and jabbed one of her daggers into the alien’s neck. 

Midnight roared, throwing the kid from her, “You’ll pay for that, child.”

“No, I think that’s you. Ya know, since the blood is pouring from your neck,” Quinn groaned from her landing spot, next to Steve and Ari. 

“You will bleed more than I once Thanos is through with you pathetic humans,” She spit back.

As if on a cue, a portal opened up in the sky revealing Thanos onto the field. 

“He’s found the soul stone!” Loki yelled from his fighting position. 

Ari huffed, “Well shit.”

“You can dread it. You can run from it, but I assure you, I will bring balance to the universe despite your futile efforts,” Thanos’ booming voice echoed through the field and trees, clenching the fist of the Infinity gauntlet on his hand. 

Quinn gestured for Ari and they jogged over to Peter.

“Now, if we want to be completely stupid, this is the time. I think we should yeet me onto Thanos from behind, I’ll cut off his hand. Boom. Gauntlet,” Quinn hissed, trying to play it cool so the titan wouldn’t notice. 

Peter’s eyes all about bulged out of their sockets, “Are you actually insane? He’ll kill you!”

“He’s going to kill all of us regardless, and I don’t know about you but I want to die for a good fucking reason,” Quinn snapped back.

“There’s gotta be a better way to do this, Q, I don’t want to lose you,” Ari tried to calm the girl who was practically her sister but, it was no use.

Quinn grabbed the last long knife she had from her boot, “I’m doing this, so help me or don’t. Peter you’re going to throw me. Ari you have to distract the adults.”

While the trio was arguing, the Avengers were trying to reason with Thanos. To get the needless violence to stop. 

“ENOUGH! Give me the mind stone!” Thanos yelled, stepping towards the team. 

Ari stepped out in front of her parents, and the rest of her family, “Sorry grape soda, you’re not getting the stone. You’ll have to go through me first.”

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ARI!” Clint screamed and moved towards his daughter.

“Being stupid,” Ari took a deep breath in. While Thanos was laughing at the ridiculous proposition of the tiny human being any match for him, she nodded the signal to the other two teenagers. Looks of confusion spread across the Avengers’ faces.

“Where’s Quinn? Where’s my kid? Ari, what the fuck?” Bucky grabbed her shoulder. 

All that could be heard was the scream that erupted from Steve’s chest, as he saw his baby fly through the air towards the Titan who wanted to destroy every aspect of life as they knew it to be. 

The next motions seemed to slow down with time, as Quinn’s knife dug into the purple skin above the gauntlet and a roar echoed so loud it hurt her ears. Man, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. 

“You pathetic little girl!” He yelled, ripping her down from his shoulder by her blonde curls, “All things need to be balanced.”

After that things get kind of fuzzy. 

Quinn’s left arm lay in the midst of scorched flowers and alien blood. Her crumpled body, like a child, truly represented how young she was, with her own blood seeping out of several areas lay on the ground next to it.

Bucky was the first to react, running towards Thanos, guns blazing. He was swept to the side into a fire that seemed to grow bigger and bigger. 

Steve grabbed the gauntlet, that was now dripping with blood, “You’ll pay for that.” 

A simple smile grew on Thanos’ face, “I already have.” A portal appeared once more, and Thanos stepped partially through it, “I’ll be back for the stones. Be ready for when I do. Children, leave this planet and heal.”

Before they could, Glaive stepped forward and drove his weapon through the gut of Natasha with echoing screams of her and her daughter, “That was for Midnight.”

She sunk to the ground as Ari tried desperately to hold her head upright, her hands now soaked in her mom’s blood.

“Please mommy, please please don’t leave me,” Ari sobbed, grabbing at her face and Clint stepped forward to scoop her up.

“We need to go,” Clint said, the look of pain twisted on his face before he began the sprint back to the quinjet. 

No one seemed to notice that Quinn woke up and was crawling towards where Bucky lay in the flames that were searing through his skin. 

“папа, пожалуйста,” She groaned, trying desperately to pull her father with her remaining arm. The dogtags that belong to him were burning into her flesh, “You can’t die, I’m wearing your dogtags, remember? Please wake up,” Quinn coughed up a mixture of blood and ash. 

She doesn’t remember Peter pulling her from the fire into his chest. Or Steve grabbing Bucky, whispering words of nonsense to try and wake up his husband.

“We need to go!” Tony screamed as the injured were pulled onto the jets.

“Where? I need to put in a location!” Sam yelled right back, voice cracking as the pain of seeing his seeing his niece without an arm. One of his best friends being covered in burns, unconscious. Natasha, bleeding out as the little mini clung to her, becoming way too much to handle.

Steve looked up from his daughter, and his husband both bloodied and burned.

“Wakanda.”


	6. It Is Wednesday, My Dudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> damn it really do be like that,,

Okay, so maybe trying to cut the panini head's arm off wasn’t the best plan I’ve ever had, Quinn thought to herself as she shifted in an unfamiliar bed, eyes still closed. 

“I know you’re awake bitch,” Ari’s voice carried across the room.

She groaned, “If I never open my eyes I never have to face reality, and more importantly my dads.”

Quinn could feel the eyeroll in her bones. She finally got the courage to open her eyes, the sunlight making her present headache grow even more.  
“Why the fuck I got tubes in my nose- Oh, I’m, I’m missing an arm,” Quinn stuttered when she looked down, “That’s wild.”

“I,” Ari pinched the bridge of her nose, “don’t even know where to begin with that entire statement, to be honest.”

A soft knock came from the doorway causing the girls to look to Steve’s battered body leaning against the frame.  
“Hey sweetheart, you’re in the deepest trouble you’ve ever been in but it’s nice to see you awake,” Steve gave her a tired smile.

Suddenly Quinn felt the lump in her throat begin to build as more broken memories of the fight began to resurface. A sob broke through the room. Who the fuck is crying? Oh, OH that’s me. Oh my god, where is папа-

“Quinn, hey, hey princess I’m here it’s okay,” Steve rushed over to the broken pieces of his daughter. 

“Where’s dad, is he okay? All, I remember is the fire, oh my god,” Quinn rambled through her tears.

He held her close, stroking her back in comfort, “He’s okay, still asleep. I honestly didn’t expect you to wake up so soon because your injuries are so bad.”

“At least it was the left arm.”

Ari snorted from her position of chilling upside down on one of the plastic chairs, “You’re really making jokes about losing your freakin’ arm, MID tears?”

“What else is she supposed to do?”

“PETER!” Quinn yelled, “If you ever tell someone I was that excited to see you, I’ll make sure you can never talk again.”

“It’s good to see you too, Q,” Peter laughed.

A couple more people entered the room from behind Peter, a tall man with a shorter girl following suit.  
“Hello Quinn, it is nice to finally meet the girl your father’s talk so much about. I’m T’Challa, and this is my sister, Shuri. She will be taking care of your arm like she did with Bucky,” T’Challa said.

“Please tell me it’s cute,” Quinn said and Shuri laughed.

“Of course it’s cute, I designed it,” She replied.

The entire trio nodded and said, “Oh, I like her,” in sync. This was received with the scared stares of Steve and T’Challa and a slightly evil smile from Shuri. 

“I’ll be ready to attach it whenever you are ready, so you can start getting used to it,” She said and Quinn nodded.

“I want to wait till my dad wakes up,” Quinn whispered, feeling the tears burn at her eyes for the second time in the past 30 minutes.

“That’s fine princess, whatever you want,” Steve said.

Ari got up from her chair, “I’m gonna go check on Mom, she’s been awake for a few days and keeps trying to escape the hospital bed. Spies, SMH.”

“Bro, did you just say SMH outloud?” Peter snickered.

“They will never find your body.”

“I don’t doubt that, little red.”

Ari rolled her eyes, “Come along hot pocket, let’s make our rounds.” and with that, the two left to check on the rest of the injured Avengers.  
~  
A few days passed and Bucky finally woke up, the burns on his skin almost completely healed. The nurses were kind enough to move Quinn’s bed into Bucky’s room so the family could be together again, with the occasional visit from Ari and Peter.  
Quinn was huddled at the bottom of Bucky’s bed, wires tangling the thousands of blankets that they both required to stay warm while they watched cartoons. 

“Are you nervous about getting the arm put on later?” Bucky asked.

She shook her head, “The only thing I’m nervous about is surviving the whole day without eating before surgery.”

Steve’s laugh shook Bucky’s shoulder, “It’s only a few hours Quinn.”

“I literally have both of your stupid soldier metabolisms combined.”

“Did you mean super soldier?”

“I said what I said.”

Peter and Shuri entered the room, “It is Wednesday, my dudes, AGuuAHHHHHHHHHH,” They screamed in sync.

“Oh God, now there’s four of them,” Bucky groaned but the three teenagers just laughed.

“What’s in the case Pete?” Quinn asked.

Peter looked confused for a second, “Oh, it’s your new arm! We wanted to show it to you!”

“Okay, I’m down,” She replied, nervous as hell.

The case was put down on the table in front of the oversized hospital bed and clicked open by Shuri. It was red and a grey-ish black, and unlike Bucky’s smooth surfaced arm, it had multiple layers of metal parts, but that didn’t affect how badass it looked. 

“Wrroww” Quinn said, almost automatically. 

Bucky nodded in agreement, “Is it as durable as mine?”

“Probably even more so, do you even know who I am,” Shuri scoffed, “It’s actually time for you to go in with me, Quinn.”

She hopped down from the bed, blanket still around her head, “Let’s get this bread fellas.”

“We’ll all be here when you wake up,” Steve said, giving his daughter a reassuring smile.  
~  
Shuri did amazing during Quinn’s surgery, obviously and was now repeating a million facts that Quinn would probably never remember but kept nodding along as her new friend was talking a mile a minute.

“You shouldn't need much recovery time, but it may be weird for the first couple days. Try not to rip too many doors off their hinges Q,” Shuri said as they walked down the hallway to the giant home theatre of T’Challa’s castle. 

“I make no promises because I did that without having a super bionic arm so,” Quinn shrugged and winced at the tug of the metal now attached to her left shoulder.

When they entered the room, pretty much every Avenger was in there. Tony and Bruce were in some deep conversation about some new upgrades to the team’s suits with Peter, who was ironically in a Captain America onesie. Steve and Bucky took up an entire couch themselves, with Bucky’s head on Steve’s lap. Scott was on the ground in front of the movie screen wrapped in about 4 blankets, and so on.

“I lived, bitches,” Quinn announced her and Shuri’s arrival.

Peter jumped up, spilling popcorn, “Oh YES! The arm looks so good dude!”

“Peter, are you wearing a onesie, with the design of my suit?” 

“That’s, I mean, yeah,” He stumbled over his words.

Quinn laughed, “It’s okay dad, I have the same one.”

Steve just groaned and rubbed the hand that wasn’t occupied with Bucky’s hair over his face. Peter was going to defend himself when Sam let out a very high pitched scream, which he will deny till his death.

“What the hell Sam?” Tony asked.

Suddenly red hair popped out from behind Sam, who looked like he’d just seen a ghost. “I brought you a jar of peanut butter and double stuffed Oreos Q,” Ari grinned.

“That little demon dropped down from the freakin’ vents! One of these days someone is going to shoot you,” Sam said, dropping down on one of the recliners.

Ari just shrugged, “It’s faster.”

“That’s my girl,” Clint signed and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Pizza, carry me,” Quinn held out her arms to Peter.

Peter sighed but scooped her up anyways, setting her down on the couch where the trio was sitting. “Will either of you ever call me by my actual name?” He asked.

“Only when you’re in trouble, Pimple,” Ari smiled.

“Get down here, Paprika, I’ll play with your hair,” Quinn offered, which resulted in him laying across the two girls.

Tony stood up from his recliner, looking a little like a 12 year old with his Hulk slippers, “I just want to say, as the team leader-”

“Ahem,”

“Capsicle, be quiet,” Tony said, “Anyways, I’m really glad none of us died, even though our children- Yes that includes you Thor, tend to be extremely reckless. But, I guess that just means the emo trio will have to train with us more.”

The look on the three teenagers faces was priceless, and you best believe Bucky and Natasha took pictures.

“YOU’RE LETTING US JOIN THE AVENGERS?!” Ari and Quinn screamed at the same time.

“We really don’t have a choice at this point,” Steve shrugged.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you, Tony?” Quinn grinned.

“No.”

“Oh, well it be like that.”

“On that note, let us binge watch Harry Potter. Team bonding is important,” Tony said and slipped back into his recliner blanket cave.

The family might be a little dysfunctional. They may have gained even more dysfunctional members. Plus, there’s that pesky little gloom of Thanos’ return but, this was their perfect and it would be okay for a little while as long as they have each other.


End file.
